


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by YourDadProbably



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, awkward confessions, canonverse, mistletoe kissing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDadProbably/pseuds/YourDadProbably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat goes to a Christmas party on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnalFighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalFighter/gifts).



> This story was written for my boyfriend as his Christmas present. Love you bby <3

Karkat did not want to be at this party. He wanted to sleep, and maybe watch a movie. Christmas was not a tradition he understood, after all, it was a human holiday. The way that the humans forced their holidays down his throat but ignored most of troll tradition really pissed him off, so if he had the option, he would not have been there. Especially not after Kanaya had forced him out of his comfortably oversized, dark sweater and into a scratchy, tight red turtleneck that said ‘unwrap me’ on it, along with a square box, covered in a green paper, with an obnoxious bow on the top. He was amazed she was able to get past how disgusting the sweaters all were, what with her love for fashion.  
He was standing in a doorway, waiting for someone else to leave so he could do the same without getting pulled back into the mass group of people. Terezi was in the center of the large crowd, animatedly acting something out. Karkat was the only one outside of the party goers, the only one not talking or laughing.  
He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned to see Dave. Obviously, this was a holiday Dave enjoyed. He had bright red skinny jeans on--God, him and his tight ass pants, what a doofus--and a green and red, open necked sweater that read ‘It’s Never A Silent Night When We’re Together’, along with a dumb, red “Santa” hat. Personally, Karkat thought this Santa character sounded suspicious as fuck. If there was someone like that in Alternia, they’d be killed in less than a day. “What?” He snarled. Dave shoved a box into his chest. Karkat looked at it, then slowly turned his gaze to Dave, one eyebrow raised. “What is that.”  
“Christmas tradition,” Dave said, with a stupid, smirk of a grin on his face. “Open it.”  
“Why would you put it in a box just so I could open it?”  
“To build suspense.”  
“Why would you-”  
“Would you please shut up and just open it?”  
Karkat made an annoyed sound, but started to rip open the package anyway. It was a prank. He knew it was a prank, it was always a prank or a joke with Dave, but his curiosity was building nonetheless. Finally, he tore open the top of the small box, to reveal a..plant? Dave had forced him to unwrap a plant?  
He looked at Dave for an explanation, but all Dave did was pick up the plant, and stick it to the doorframe above them. He then looked at Karkat and continued on with his stupid, smug grin. Karkat gave in, and asked him, “What is that?”  
“It’s called mistletoe. Its a plant, it attaches itself to another plant and then slowly poisons it until it dies. It’s human tradition to kiss if you find yourself under the mistletoe with someone.”  
“That’s way too ridiculous to be true.”  
“But it is,” Dave was still grinning.  
“Why the hell are you smiling like that?”  
“Because, we’re currently standing under the mistletoe, Karkat.”  
“So?”  
“So we have to kiss.”  
Karkat felt his ears get hot, and he hoped that Dave couldn’t tell. “No, we don’t.”  
“I don’t think you understand, Karkat, if we don’t kiss, I’ll be letting go of another treasured piece of human culture. You know how much I’d hate for that to happen.”  
“Dave, every time we hang out you complain about your culture.”  
“I said treasured piece of culture.”  
“I’m not kissing you.”  
“But if you don’t kiss me, I’ll never be able to sleep tonight.”  
Karkat tried to ignore the small voice in his head, the one that reminded him that he already couldn’t sleep at night because of the idea of Dave’s lips on his, the voice that told him to take advantage of the situation and kiss him until he was content. “That’s too fucking bad,” he said instead.  
Dave whined. “Karkitty,” he said with a pout.  
“Oh my God, you’re such a wriggler.”  
“I’m not leaving you alone until you kiss me.”  
“Oh my-!” He started to repeat, before stopping himself. He took a quick breath, and then held up his pointer finger. “One kiss, but that’s it. Forever.” Why did Karkat feel the need to sabotage himself?  
Dave grinned again, and then his arms were around Karkat’s waist, pulling him up against him, and his lips were on his, slightly chapped, but wonderful nonetheless. Karkat practically melted in his embrace, the box falling to the floor and his hands limply laying on his shoulders. He heard an excited burst of chatter, and a couple ‘aww’s mixed in with the sudden abundance of ‘ooo’s.  
Dave tried to pull away. Karkat didn’t let him. His hands fisted in his shirt, and he pulled him back against him, relishing in the surprised noise that came from Dave’s throat. Then, once he was able to pretend he couldn’t feel everyones eyes on them, he let Dave go. He looked at his face--from this close, he could almost see through Dave’s shades, and was able to make out the outline of his widened eyes--and let his gaze wander over the pink that covered his cheeks, before suddenly becoming re-aware of the rest of the occupants of the meteor watching them. He let go of Dave’s shirt, instead gripping his wrist. “You’re coming with me, and we’re talking about this,” he mumbled, pulling Dave from under the doorway and towards the abandoned halls. He could tell Dave was making obscene gestures towards Rose from behind him.  
“So,” Dave said, when they were both safely inside his room. “When you said talk, you meant sex stuff, right?”  
Karkat scoffed. “No, I meant talk.”  
Dave groaned, “Whaat.”  
“We need to talk about...us.”  
“Us?”  
“You and me. Our relationship.”  
“We’re bros. Soon to be bros with benefits.”  
“No, that’s not what we are.”  
“Damn. Bro-jection.”  
“Stop talking, you’re embarrassing yourself.”  
“Smack down.”  
“Obviously,” Karkat continued, choosing to ignore Dave the same way he ignored himself. “There’s something between us. Something more than just friendship.”  
“I like to call it romantic tension with a little sexual tension sprinkled on top.”  
“So you admit there’s something romantic happening!”  
“I mean, we did just kiss under the mistletoe, that’s pretty damn romantic.”  
“It is?”  
“Oh hell yeah.”  
“...so you like me. Romantically.”  
“Woah hey, who said that?”  
Karkat’s face fell. “You don’t like me.”  
“I never said that either.”  
Now Karkat was scowling. “Make up your mind!”  
“Stop trying to speak for me.”  
He opened his mouth to argue, but only let out a short “fine”.  
Dave nodded. “Good. I like you, romantically. The mistletoe was supposed to be a confession thing, but you kind of reacted differently than I thought you would.”  
“I did?”  
“You kept kissing me. I was gonna pull away and ask you out. It was going to be so smooth.”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“Will you, though?”  
“...will I what?”  
“Go out with me. On a date.”  
“Oh. Oh.” He paused, letting the surprise and butterflies run through him. “Yes. I will.”  
“Oh thank God, this would be so awkward if you said no.”  
Karkat smiled, just a little, and Dave smiled back. And then, with a quick peck on the lips, they both left his room, and returned to the party, where Dave announced their “engagement”, and Karkat actually found himself talking and laughing amongst the others, not wanting their little party to end just yet.  
Christmas wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I said stuff before about an nsfw alt ending that I was planning on doing, but I have discovered that I despise writing nsfw scenes so unfortunately that won't be happening. Sorry!


End file.
